Stretch of Imagination
by MLR101
Summary: Harry falls in love with Hermione, and now she's stuck between him and Ron. Is being with Harry impossible- a stretch of imagination? Who will she choose? Read and find out. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **

**This fanfic starts at the scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 where Harry and Hermione dance in their tent. I just wanted that scene to end a little bit differently ;)**

Nick Cave's "O Children" rang out from the radio in the tent, the only sound to be heard in the silence of the desolate forest. Hermione quietly sat near the radio, listening, a tear sliding down her cheek, grieving over Ron's disappearance. Harry walked into the tent and sat down on a chair nearby. Hermione's back was to him, her long ponytail flowing beautifully down her back. Harry just looked at her, not making a sound. Even though that was no time for a crush, Harry couldn't help it. She needed cheering up, that's for sure, although it was extremely hard to do at that point. Harry stood up, and, with no intention to be romantic, approached Hermione. He held out his hand.

Hermione looked up, the tear still on her face, sighed and took his hand. Harry pulled her up. Harry's eyes not leaving hers, he gently took the Horcrux off her neck. He silently led her to the middle if the tent, and started moving her arms to convince her to dance. Hermione started smiling, finally understanding what he was getting at. She reluctantly followed Harry's lead. After a while, though, Hermione started to truly dance, moving in perfect rhythm with Harry. Harry twirled her and Hermione laughed, causing Harry to smile with her. Just looking at Hermione smile made him feel so good. Harry spun into her goofily, Hermione's hand on top of his. Harry put his arms on Hermione's back while she rested her head on one of his shoulders and her right hand on the other. They kept quietly dancing together, each of them thinking: _What_ _kind of world have_ _I_ _gotten_ _myself_ _into? _

Soon after, the beautiful music faded away and Hermione almost reluctantly let go of Harry. They stood there, inches from one another and just staring into each other's eyes, their eyes gloomy but joyous about being together at the same time. All of the sadness and fear of the big, cruel world they were thrown into returned. Hermione's tear-stained face gleamed. Even though she looked upset, somehow she looked lovely and beautiful to Harry anyway. He slowly leaned into Hermione. Oddly, she didn't pull away and their lips met. For a few seconds, Hermione kissed back. After those several precious seconds passed, she pulled away. Hermione looked completely shocked, but she wasn't looking directly at Harry. Harry hung his head a bit, staring at his feet sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"All this time, I thought my heart belonged with Ron...I suppose I didn't really know where my heart belonged after all." she said, still daring not to look into Harry's eyes. Harry frowned in half disbelief half confusion. _What_ _is_ _she_ _trying to_ _say? _he thought. Then, Hermione glanced at him one last time with sparkling, tired eyes, and walked away. Harry stared after her longingly, wondering what he could possibly do to rid their friendship-or relationship-of any more awkwardness.

The next late afternoon was a crisp November one. Harry approached Hermione who was outside the tent, enhancing the anti-Muggle spell she had cast earlier. Her back was to him, so he couldn't see her face. As soon as Hermione heard the autumn leaves crinkle with Harry's footsteps, she instantly brightened but tried not to show it. Then she realized something. Why was she so happy? She had never crushed on Harry. She shouldn't be so ecstatic. What was wrong with her? Hermione's momentary surge of happiness disappeared. Unfortunately, Harry could see right through her.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" he asked softly, concerned. Hermione turned to face him. Suddenly, a girly side of Hermione appeared in her head. She felt like kissing him just because he cared so much about her.

"Nothing..." she started.

"Look, I'm sorry for kissing you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable at all. I guess it was a mistake. Please stop being mad at me-"

"Harry, I'm not mad at _you_ about the kiss. I'm mad at _myself_... for liking it." Harry frowned once again in this mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Hermione sighed.

"I _wanted_ to keep kissing you. It's just that Ron got back into my head, and I just couldn't. I felt like I owed something to him...but now I acknowledge that I... I... Well I guess I love you, Harry. It's just that I'm kind of afraid of loving you-like that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my heart to shatter to pieces if something happens to you. We both know there is a huge chance something will." Harry sighed. She was right, as usual. If only he'd thought of that earlier. But now, he had to concentrate on trying to convince her that he _will_ live- not something the average 17 year-old has to do.

"I won't die, 'Mione. I won't let that happen. I can't let Voldemort kill everyone in sight like he did before he killed my parents. I will protect everyone that I can- especially you." Hermione looked at him with so much warmth in her eyes, here eyes becoming watery. Suddenly, she almost groaned.

"Why is it so difficult to not be with you? You make everything so much easier for me to handle, you have such a different effect on me than Ron did..." Harry gently grabbed Hermione's wrists, and ever so slowly pulled Hermione toward him. This kind of reminded Hermione of their dance the day before, and she couldn't help but love it. She tried to resist, but Harry's strong, gentle hands were too strong and alluring for her to _not_ move any closer toward him.

"_Finally_ you said what I wanted so badly for you to say. Took you much longer than I thought, Ms. Granger!" he teased jokingly. Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around Harry in a warm hug. They stood there for a few seconds in an embrace. Suddenly, Hermione's lips crashed to Harry's. Hermione cupped Harry's face in her hands. Harry didn't quite kiss back- he was too shocked. He pulled away. Hermione frowned.

"Am I...misinterpreting things?"

"No, of course not! I just...wasn't exactly expecting that." Hermione exhaled, relief starting to sink in.

"Well get used to it! You never know when I'll do something unexpected, Mr. Potter." Hermione smirked. Harry and Hermione's lips met again, and at first Harry was still recovering from shock, but soon enough he let her in. The two lovers kissed and kissed, wanting so badly to not have to stop. Tongues rolled smoothly over one another. Harry's hands were gently stroking Hermione's arm. Hermione put her hands on the front of Harry's shirt, and gently pushed him into the tent while she and Harry stayed in lip-lock.

Once in the warm tent, Hermione urgently reached for the buttons on Harry's shirt, popping them one by one. Harry's toned chest was smooth and warm. The couple fell on Harry's cot (which he called a bed just for the comfort of it) wrapped in each other's arms, laughing. They kissed some more, and eventually fell into a peaceful sleep together.

Harry was so tired he completely forgot about that afternoon until the next morning, when he awoke to the way he had always wished he could. The feel of her sweater against his skin was like a dream come true. Gorgeous Hermione, her head resting on his chest, stretched her arms and looked up until the hazel met the emerald green.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." she whispered. Harry kissed her cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Granger."

**You're allowed to review. Take advantage of that power :)**


End file.
